


My heart is thrilled by the still of your hand

by obfuscatedheart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Dom/sub, Incubus!Will, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Top Hannibal Lecter, brief cock & ball torture, but only in relation to Will being fed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obfuscatedheart/pseuds/obfuscatedheart
Summary: Will is an incubus who hates feeding but Hannibal knows that he must.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144
Collections: ACOC Server Compilation, NSFW Hannigram, hannigram





	My heart is thrilled by the still of your hand

“Come on darling, I know you want to.” Hannibal knows his voice is hoarse and breathless.

Will shakes his head and his hair makes a noise as it brushes across the pillow. “I can’t.”

“You can, and more importantly you need to.” He nips at Will’s lips and then runs a tongue over the pointed edge of Will’s fangs. His love is starving that much he knows. And Hannibal has always liked feeding his loved ones. “You will take as much as I give you anyway.”

“But what if I take too much?” Will’s voice is tinged with a strange mixture of arousal and fear, a potent mix from the man beneath him.

“You won’t.” He circles a hand around Will’s cock to give him something to thrust into. Will’s hips buck as he chases the tunnel of his hand for a few moments before realisation has him freezing and whining.

“How can you know?” 

“Because I summoned you, and you will do what I tell you.”

“I’m starving though Hannibal. I might not be able to control it as much as I want.”

“But you will control yourself for me won’t you?” He knows that Will is desperate to please him. Has been since the moment Hannibal has summoned Will from the depths of hell. The incubus beneath him had been annoyed at being tethered to a human, but once he had realised that Hannibal would find another way for him to hunt he had supplicated himself at Hannibal’s feet.

Will nods frantically. “I’ll try.” Hannibal squeezes Will’s cock until he flinches in pain. “I will.”

“Good boy.” Hannibal purrs as he loosens his fist. Will’s chest is heaving as Hannibal draws his other hand down his body. There is a glow about him, which Hannibal knows signifies that he is feeding. 

It had taken much research and experimentation to see what would feed Will and what doesn’t. Praise had been something that had surprised Will. Thus far he had been hunting only when so starved that he had no choice but to kill his victims. 

“Open up for me.” Hannibal says and Will opens his mouth obediently. He rewards that with a quick stroke of Will’s cock. He sits up and straddles Will’s chest, his limbs bound to the edges of the bed. Slowly Hannibal pours the wine he had made just for Will into his mouth. He pauses for Will to swallow. His eyes glow gold as he realises what ingredient Hannibal had added. Incrementally Will seems to relax and sink into the bedding. Like he finally trusts Hannibal to provide for him fully without endangering himself.

“How did you know?” Will’s fear has gone now and his voice is thick with arousal.

“You always seem to be better fed when I finish somewhere inside you.” Hannibal can feel Will shift beneath him. “Patience now darling.” He pours a little more of the wine into Will’s eager mouth.

He kisses Will, he can taste his own come mixed with the wine, it brings a sharp contrast to the sweetness of the wine. Will licks eagerly into his mouth as though he is trying to draw out every part of Hannibal. He can’t resist rubbing himself against Will’s chest. It sends thrills through him to see the way Will’s skin reacts to him. The trails of precome he leaves are absorbed into Will’s skin in a way that leaves trails of gold over his skin. Hannibal traces the paths with his fingers and Will moans, those paths he follows with his lips. Will’s skin tastes like musk and something like ash. Hannibal knows it’s because of his nature, but he has become addicted to the taste. 

He leaves sucking bruises on Will’s skin that flare bright gold for a moment before they fade a little. They will be gone by the morning but he wonders what he could do to leave more permanent marks on this creature. Hannibal knows he is possessive and a creature of hell may still yet choose to leave him. But until then he will have his fun.

“Please Hannibal.” Will whispers. 

“Earlier you wanted me to stop, and now you don’t.”

“I shouldn’t have doubted you.”

“No, you shouldn’t. I’m a dangerous man to underestimate.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are, darling boy,” Hannibal purrs. “You’re behaving perfectly for me.”

Will’s eyes flash gold at that. “Your boy.”

“Yes.” Hannibal agrees with a hiss. He climbs off of Will and he thrashes in his bindings. 

“Please don’t leave.”

“Oh sweet boy I have no intention of ever leaving you.” Hannibal has made his way to between Will’s spread legs again. He muscles them further apart so that he fits into the space he creates for himself.

With Hannibal’s skin next to his again, Will stills. He is breathing heavily and there is a haze all around him. He strokes Will’s cock one more time before he uses the fluid gathered there to slick his own cock slightly. Then nudges forward until his cockhead catches at Will’s rim for a moment. He watches as Will stops breathing in anticipation. 

Just the promise of heat makes Hannibal’s cock twitch, and between one breath and the next he thrusts into Will with a groan. He doesn’t stop moving until his hips are flush to Will’s. Tight heat envelops him and he can feel the way that Will’s body is trying to draw him in deeper. He resists that urge and lets himself rest for a moment.

Hannibal knows the more he controls this the less likely it is that Will will drain too much from him. It doesn’t stop Will whining beneath him, trying to urge him on with soft pleas. He truly is beautiful as he begs.

“Please Hannibal. Please move.”

“As you beg me so sweetly I might.”

Will whimpers as Hannibal pulls out and then immediately thrusts back into the welcome heat. Hannibal can feel Will parting for him with every thrust. As though Hannibal belongs inside Will’s body. There is a part of Hannibal that wants to rip through Will's skin to be able to see the very essence of him. Wants to burrow down and never leave this wondrous creature. 

Hannibal finds a rhythm that is punishing as Will moans beneath him. Trying to test the limits of the binding. But Hannibal had forged the chains from Damascus steel and there is no way for Will to escape. He also knows that Will doesn’t want to. He likes the security that restriction gives him. So that Hannibal is the one to move Will’s body as he sees fit. 

He can feel arousal build low in his belly as he loses himself to the heat of Will. “touch me please.” Will begs.

“No.” Will whimpers and Hannibal can see that there are tears in his eyes. “You’ll come on my cock or you won’t at all.”

Will nods then, his horns catching on the edge of the pillow when he throws his head back. “Eyes on me.”

That was something that Hannibal had had to teach him. To look directly at Hannibal even though Will had hated him. It gave Will greater control over himself though, made it so he could see how much he was draining.

Hannibal’s orgasm surprises him as he buries himself deep in Will and spills with a groan. Will clenches around him and he watches in awe as Will’s eyes close in blissfulness. Taking a little mercy on Will he wraps his hand around Will’s cock and strokes him quickly to orgasm. 

Will clenching around him pulls Hannibal almost into oversensitivity. When Hannibal’s breathing calms he pulls out with a wince. Will almost howls in frustration. He stares down at Will’s hole, disappointed as he always is that Will’s body absorbs all of his come. Even so Hannibal wets his finger and inserts it into Will.

He is blistering hot on the inside and Hannibal doesn’t take long to find the nub of his prostate that is swollen still. With his other hand he gathers the come that had dribbled down Will’s cock and uses it to stroke Will.

Will’s hips are restless as he chases his pleasure between both of Hannibal’s hands. Hannibal will never be sick of gaining pleasure from Will’s body. With a shuddering cry Will comes again, and this time he whimpers in pain on the final pass of Hannibal’s hand on him.

Carefully Hannibal lets go of him and licks the cum from his hand and wrist. He groans at the taste, just like Will himself it tastes like brimstone but there is an addition of something metallic, almost like blood. When his hand is clean he uses the towel on the nightstand to clean Will of his own come.

The creature in his bed is the soft gold of a well fed incubus, and although Hannibal is exhausted he undoes the chains that hold Will to his bed and then finally wraps himself around his creature.

He presses a kiss to Will’s lips. “You were perfect tonight darling.”

Will purrs beneath him and stretches until he nestled in the crook of Hannibal’s arms. His smile is soft and fond as he draws a finger down Hannibal’s cheek.

“Who would have thought that you would be waiting for me outside a summoning circle.”

Hannibal only hums in agreement, pressing another kiss to Will’s lips before his eyes slide shut. Will is purring against his chest and it lulls him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of ACOC's server game prompt: Incubus Will who hates feeding"
> 
> You can join us [here](https://discord.gg/zwBH6CUsYy)


End file.
